Protecting Her
by mljcali9
Summary: Bones goes undercover...dont want to reveal the story or anything.. Just a story. eventually B/B
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so long time no write. I KNOW! But I have been super duper busy!. Here is a new story that I do plan on finishing very soon! Hope you enjoy, please review so I can get everyone's opinion….even if you don't like it. I don't mind. Have a good one!**_

"Bones, listen to me, I want you in and out of there. Ok? Get the information you need, and then leave. Is that clear?" Booth said sternly to Brennan.

"Booth, I will be fine, I'm just going on a 'fake date', I will find try and get close to Henry, and then get out of there. I promise I will be safe, you don't need to worry." Brennan explained to Booth. Their possible murderer Henry Lovell was a total ladies man. Bones was to go undercover, find him at his bar, and seduce him. She was going in to find information on him. It was Bones' idea. She proposed it to Cullen, and even though she wasn't an agent, he couldn't reject it. Booth was furious.

"Bones, you can't do this! This is way too dangerous; I won't let you risk your life for this stupid case." He was showing more compassion for her than he tried to. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her hands, "You don't have to do this, we can just investigate."

He was staring deep into her eyes, "You and I both know that we can't close the case without evidence that he is a sick bastard who kills women. Nothing will happen to me. His typical routine is to kill the woman on the third date, and there won't even be a second date. Don't worry so much." She didn't let go of his hands.

"But what if his routine changes, what if something happens to you? I couldn't ever forgive myself if I let you get hurt."

"Nothing is going to happen, you have a tracking device in my necklace that you gave me," She held up the necklace that she would wear with her dress that night. The necklace not only had a tracking device, but a microphone. Booth would be able to hear all she was saying. "And if something feels wrong, I can use our code word for danger." There code for danger was her asking for Raspberry Chocolates. If she said that, Booth was to go in immediately.

"I know that I will have contact with you at all times, but I still feel bad about this, he is a slimy bastard. He may be able to figure it out. And if he does, it's your life at stake."

Brennan hugged Booth, and whispered into his ear, "I will be fine, trust me."

Trust me. The two words that meant everything to him. He did trust her, with his life. What he didn't trust was what would happen with her and Henry. He hated the thought of Bones throwing herself all over some criminal. It was too dangerous, but he knew that he wasn't going to win this fight.

He tightened the hug, "Bones I do trust you, with everything I have, but I'm just worried about how dangerous this is."

She released the hug and stared into his eyes, "I am acutely aware of how dangerous this is, and I promise you that if I suspect any danger, that I will get out immediately."

"Promise me."

"I promise Booth." She hugged him. "I will be fine. Now I have to get ready, what have you picked out for my outfit?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Oh, you're going to love this part!" Booth said, he grabbed Bones' hand and led her out of his office.

"Booth where are we going?" Brennan asked in the car.

"My house."

"Why?"

"Because that's where I have your outfit for tonight." He grinned devilishly.

"Uh oh, should I be worried? Because I feel worried about what I'm going to be wearing."

"I thought you trusted me Bones," He smiled at her.

"Oh, I do, I just don't trust what I'm going to look like." She returned the smile.

"I guess that's for me to know, and you to find out…soon. Very soon."

"Booth, this is way too revealing." Brennan shouted from his room. Booth was in the kitchen making lunch.

"What? What do you mean? It covers all the important stuff." He laughed to himself knowing it was a very skimpy dress.

"This dress leaves nothing to the imagination Booth." She said again from his room.

"Well, you agreed to do this, and since I am the lead on this investigation, I get to choose what you wear and what…" He stopped talking when she walked out. Booth was shocked at how well she could pull off the dress. It was a red halter top dress that scooped low in the chest. It flowed all the way to her knees, and had no back. She looked sexy.

"Booth, you know staring is rude." She said putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah. Sorry." He said walking toward her.

He took her hand and spun her around like they were dancing. "Booth." She laughed.

"Bones, you are going to have this guy wrapped around your finger." He smiled.

"Good. Then we can nail this bastard." She said determined.

"Did you see the shoes? Charlie helped me with those." Booth's cocky grin grew wider.

"Oh goodness, do I want to see the shoes?"

"Yes." Grin. He ran to the closet, and pulled them out of the box.

The shoes were probably 5 inch stilettos. They were silver with rhinestones. "Booth, if I wear those, I will look like a pole dancer."

"Ha Ha. Exactly. Henry loves sexy woman. And you, Bones, are looking good!"

"Booth!" She swatted him.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, but knew he really wasn't sorry. "Go get changed, and let's eat."

"Yes sir!" She said saluting him. She turned around and went to Booth's room to change. He couldn't help but watch her walk away. He loved looking at how beautiful she was.

_**Okay, so that's what I have so far, I obviously am going to continue. I am actually starting pretty soon. So just tell me what you think. Thanks, MLJ**_


	2. Chapter 2

They finished their grilled cheese sandwiches that Booth made, and talked about that nights mission.

"Okay, now listen closely Bones." Booth said wiping his mouth. "You are to go in, and go straight to the bar. Don't go to him. Let him come to you. Making give him a wink or something, but don't talk to him, unless he talks to you. Clear?"

"Crystal." She winked.

"Agent Howard is going to be the bar tender. He will help if something goes wrong quickly. I want you to chat it up with Henry for a while. Stay in the bar. OK? You are not to leave."

"But what if he invites me to his room?"

"don't go!"

"But Booth, that will blow my cover." She had a good point.

"Bones, you stay in the bar area. Just don't leave, ok? And if you go into his room, we have a problem. We then need to get all our teams up onto his floor. Only go to his room if you have to. Try your best to stay at the bar. Howard will notify me with play by plays." He was talking fast and sounded worried.

She scooted her chair closer to him. "Booth, stop worrying. I will be fine. I wont leave the bar, I promise."

"Okay, well you should grab your outfit, and we will get down to the FBI to get our briefing. Cullen wants to talk to you."

"But Cullen hates me."

"Yeah, I know. But he needs to make sure you are fit for this mission. And you are to do whatever he says."

"Yes sir." She said sarcastically.

"Lets go, c'mon." He grabbed her hands and dragged her from the chair.

They grabbed their stuff, and headed to the bureau.

They were in Cullen's office. He was telling Brennan everything Booth did, except less protective.

"I never thought I would ever do this, but here." He handed her a gun.

"Yes!"

"The only person you are to shoot is Henry Lovell. Ok? And only if he attacks you. Not just for fun! Clear?" Cullen said sternly.

"Yes sir."

"You know what you have to do. You need him to say he was in Washington DC to meet up with a girl. Don't ask too much about the girl, just get him saying that he did come for her. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can."

"Okay, be at the bar in an hour and a half. Our teams will start setting up soon. Be safe Dr. Brennan."

"I will."

Brennan exited her office. But she could hear Booth and Cullen talking. "Sir, are you sure we should let her do this?"  
"Booth, I don't think should would ever talk to you again if you didn't let her do this mission. I would never tell her this, but she would be a damn good agent. She is great out there, let her do it. You will be there to protect her, and so will all the other agents. The SWAT team will be on call. They could get there in 5 minutes. Everything will be fine. Booth I have been looking for this bastard for too long. I want him gone. I know she can do it." Cullen showed the most trust in Brennan that anyone could ever expect.

"Yes sir she can. Thank you for your time." With that, Booth left his office. Brennan made a sprint to Booth's office so he wouldn't know she heard everything. Hearing Cullen say that made Brennan even more motivated to get this guy. Booth wasn't in the office yet when Sweets walked in.

"Hey Dr. Brennan."

"Sweets, what are you doing here?" Brennan.

"I heard you and Booth were on a pretty important case, just wanted to see what the next step was."

"Oh, yeah. Well, tonight I'm going undercover to get the guy. I'm leaving soon."

"What? Your going undercover to get a murderer? Booth is okay with this?"

"Not totally, but Cullen is. I can do this." She was determined.

Just then, Booth walked in.

"Booth!" The young therapist said.

"Yay! Just the person I wanted to see." Booth's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Booth I'm going to go get ready." Brennan left the office.

" I'm shocked that you are actually letting Dr. Brennan go on this mission."

"Yeah, me too."

"How do you feel about this?"

"Sweets, I feel like if anything bad happens, that I wont ever forgive myself."

"That is understandable, but …."

"Sweets, I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for your shrink talk. I got to go help Bones get ready."

"Okay. Be safe." And with that, Booth left.

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

Bones was suited up and ready to go. Needless to say, she was getting a lot of stares when exiting the office. Booth just led her out with his hand on the small of her back.

"Why is everyone staring?" brennan asked innocently.

"Because this is the biggest mission we have had in a week, and you look great."

They got to the hotel where Henry was staying. She was read, he could see it in her eyes. She grabbed her gun from the car and took the strap from Booth. She brought her long leg up to the edge of the trunk and lifted up her dress. She strapped her gun to her thigh. She didn't notice all the agents staring at her and a few saying, "That's so hot."

She pulled her dress back down and turned to Booth, she was almost as tall as him. "Damn Bones, you're tall. But still not as tall as me." He joked.

"Not funny Booth." She said poking him in the chest.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Are you ready? Once you are, we will have you drive into the valet parking area. Don't forget your name is Lindsey Marcetta who is single and never married."

"I'm ready Booth." She smiled.

"Now, you don't have to do this." Booth was scared for her.

"I will be fine." She smiled.

He gave her a huge bear hug, "I trust you Bones, now go get 'em gorgeous."

"I will." With that, she climbed into the sports car, and drove off. He was already worried. But then he heard talking in his earpiece. It was her! "I will be fine Booth, I promise I will be safe." Hearing her voice was reassuring.

"I trust you Bones, be safe. You want to go to the diner tonight?"

"Booth." He could picture her smiling. "Of course, but I'm here so I got to go. Bye."

"Be careful."

"Always."

He was listening intently in the van. "Hello Ma'am, we can park your car for you, here is your ticket, have a good night."

"Thank you." Brennan.

She walked into the hotel, and headed toward the bar. Booth was in the van watching her with security cameras. She walked past Henry, not even acknowledging him, she was doing great so far. He looked up and took in Brennan's presence, Henry looked convinced. Henry watched Bones for a little bit. She was at the bar when she saw Howard.

"Hello Miss, can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, could I please have a dirty martini."

"Right away." Bones smiled at how direct and polite he was.

When Howard came back with her drink, she turned around to find Henry standing behind her.

"Well, hello beautiful. My name is Henry." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Henry, would you like to sit?" She rubbed the seat next to her.

"Anything for you darling." Henry said.

Booth was proud of how well Bones was handling everything, she was doing great.

"So sweetheart, you haven't told me your name yet. Why is that?" He said rubbing her leg.

Booth flinched in the van watching.

Brennan scooted closer and whispered into his ear, "Maybe because I like a little mystery and danger."

"Well, it would seem you are my perfect woman, come with me." He lead her to the elevator.

"Henry where are we going?" Brennan asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My suite." He kissed her.

She kissed back. Booth couldn't watch. He knew this would happen, but didn't want to watch.

"But we just met."

"Do you have any other reason not to like me?"

"Not at all, as long as I'm on top." She smiled and kissed him again. He pushed her again the wall, when the elevator dung, it was there. He took her hand and let her in.

Booth was in the van still, shouting orders. "Units 1-4 on the tenth level now. Units 5-7 on the grounds. 8-10, I want you spread out. Mingle among hotel customers, she is not to leave this hotel. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

Meanwhile, Brennan and Henry had exited the elevator. They were at the door to his room, when out of the corner of her eye she saw an agent. She grabbed Henry's face and kissed him.

"Oh your perfect, just tell me your name."

"Lindsey."

"Beautiful." He kissed her neck.

"Lets get in the room Henry."

He opened the door, and led her in.

"Wine?" Henry asked.

"Oh yes, wine before sex! Yes please." She smiled. "So Henry, why are you here?"

"well, I hope your okay with this, but I came to see a woman named Sara Fino. But now I only care about you." That was the victim….Sara Fino. She got her info.

"Who is she?"

"No one."

"She had to be someone, did you love her?"

Henry was getting mad now. "She doesn't matter anymore, she was a dirty bitch who deserved to die."

"She died?"

Booth in the van was getting worried.

"Yes she did! Because I killed her." Henry had anger in his eyes, "Just like I'm going to kill you."

"Me?" Brennan said innocently.

"Yes, I know who you are. Your not Lindsey. Your working with the FBI. I knew from the minute you walked in you were to good to be true." He then ripped her necklace off and threw it out the window.

"FBI?" She laughed.

"Don't play with me bitch," Henry stepped closer to her. "First we will have sex, then we will see what we can do about you living."

"Raspberry chocolates at all? They are my favorite." She tried not to look scared.

"This is all your getting." HE threw a punch and knocked her to the ground.

"No! Stop!"

He threw himself on top of her, and picked her up, throwing her against the wall. "Love me." He spat at her.

"Let go of me." She screamed. She tried to reach for her gun, but he had her pinned to the wall.

Booth had no idea what was going on, his agents were unable to be contacted, there was no reception. The computers died, and he could no longer hear Bones. He raced out of the car, and up to the room.

Little did he know, she was already gone.

_**TBC!! Hope you like it so far!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope yall like it! **__****__** Will update ASAP**_

Bones woke up in darkness. She could barely see anything. She felt around, but couldn't see a thing or feel a thing. She knew she was in a car, But didn't know anything else. She started to panic. Breathing rapidly and getting scared. Where was she? What happened? The last thing she remembered was Henry trying to kill her. Even worse, rape her. Where was Booth? Was he OK? Thoughts were racing through Brennan's mind so fast she couldn't even keep up. She suddenly heard voices. She tried hard to listen, but her head was throbbing. It was Henry talking, and someone else. He didn't sound familiar.

[pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Booth and the units had run into Henry's room, only to find broken glass, blood on the wall, her purse, and her gun. Where was she? Booth started to freak out. He kept his gun out, and swept the room.

No go. No one was in the room. Where the hell was she? What did this bastard do? How could I let this happen? He felt so stupid and guilty. All he could think about was Bones being dead. He pictured her lying someone-bloody.

Not on his watch, he was going to find her no matter what it took.

"Units 1-4 I want you spread out around this whole entire hotel!! No person goes in our out without an ID check! Get going." With that, Booth ran to his car, and went back to the Bureau.

He went straight to Cullen's. "Sir!" he yelled barging into his office ,"She's gone, he took her. There is no sign of her anywhere. I need all the units searching this whole DC area."

"I thought we had that whole area covered!"

"We did. We have no idea how he got her out She at the very least could still be in the hotel. I have all my units there now- searching. I need more men. She needs to be found. He is going to kill her. He already said it."

"What happened?" Cullen was scared too.

"She asked him why he came to DC. He said about a girl. She asked if the girl was important, and he freaked. He knew from the beginning she was FBI."

"But, how? There is now way he could."

"I don't know sir, all I know is that he is going to kill her, and if I don't save her, I will never forgive myself. Please give me all units."

"You got every one Booth. Find her, and check in with me."

Booth left the office, got his units, gave them instructions, and headed to the Jeffersonian.

"ANGELA!" Booth yelled as he ran into her office.

"Well hey there buddy, I thought you and Bren were…" She was cut off by him.

"Get everyone here, NOW!"

"What? Why?" She was worried already.

"Bones is gone." He had desperation in his eyes. She was all he could think about. Every second she was gone, he felt helpless and lost. He needed her back.

"Oh my gosh. How?"

"Get everyone and I'll explain."

She did so. She went to Jack crying. "Jack! Brennan is missing. Hurry and come, Booth needs to tell us what happened, and we have to find her! We have to Jack!" She was balling.

"What? Oh my gosh, c'mon Ange, we will find her." He gave her a comforting hug, "I promise" He said stroking her hair. He took her hand, and lead her to her office where Booth and Cam already were.

"How did this happen, I thought every exit was going to be covered?!" Cam said.

"He figured something out! I don't know, but we have to find her."

"What exactly happened last?" Jack asked.

"Well he got mad at Bones, and then threw a punch. She hit the wall, and then nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"All electronics were frayed! We couldn't get any reception, nothing." He trembled. "All I know is that the last thing we heard him say to her was that is was going to kill her no matter what."

Every person in the room took a huge intake of breath.

"I'm guessing she is going to be raped then killed if this guy follows his MO. She doesn't have much time left."

Angela was breaking down, Jack had her in his arms. When just then, Sweets walked in. "What happened?!"

"Brennan is missing, maybe dead. We have to find her." Angles said sobbing.

Everyone was breathing quick. "I got to go." Booth was leaving when Cam stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Where does Henry usually take his victims."

"Virginia. Coalwood Virginia. He takes them to the town because it is old and barely anyone lives there. Then he barriers them in the old mines."

"Then get to Coalwood." Cam said reassuringly.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Pain covered Brennan's body, she was panicking. Her lungs seemed as if they were closing on her. This cannot be happening! She didn't know what would become of her, her thoughts were lost again when the talking got louder.

"Brian, you cant be serious?" Henry.

"I am dude, if we take her to Coalwood, then she will be like all your other victims. If you want to be a serial killer, than you got to be consistent. Just go there, no one will be there. We left before everyone."

"Its too dangerous."

"Henry! This is what we are doing! You get the girls, and I get to make the decisions. OK?" Brian.

"OK man, lets just go quick, I don't want to get caught. She is with the FBI, this is scary. I have never killed a federal chick before."

"I know same." Brian.

Brennan knew her life was coming to an end.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Booth was sitting in the helicopter fidgeting. How long could this possibly take? He could only think of how much he wanted her to be safe. He was beginning to regret not telling her how he felt. If she didn't survive, he surely was never going to forgive himself.

_**Yes? No? Maybe so? If you liked it, please press that beautiful little green button. **__****_


	5. Chapter 5

Blood was running through his veins fast. He knew he was going to get there in enough time. He just had to. He couldn't stop thinking of her. There wasn't a second that went by that she wasn't a part of. Booth couldn't even begin to think of life without her. It would be hell. Complete and utter hell. He would not let his life end up like that.

He knew she deserved to live. She had a horrible teenage life. She deserved more than anyone to live. She deserved him.

As that thought crossed his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking now, he knew it couldn't be positive. She probably thought she was going to die. Not on his watch. She was going to live. She was going to be with him. Everyday, and hopefully every night. He wanted her more than ever. He remember when Caroline Julian once said, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder." He couldn't help but think, "But it also makes the heart ache."

It was then he realized he was in loves with his Bones. His Bones? Since when did she become his? From this point on, he was determined to love her with all his heart and soul no matter what happened. She would survive, and they would be together again. Her in his arms. That's all he wanted for the rest of his life. Her. Just her. He was going to find her, save her, and love her with everything it took.

Thoughts of Bones still in his head, he looked out the window of the helicopter and saw where he was.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"We're here. You get the shovel, and I'll give her some satisfaction." Henry said.

"Since when did you become the boss?" Brian.

"Just let me knock her around a bit, and then she will be dead. And then , you can do what you do best. Burying her!"

The men sat in the car fighting for a while. Brennan just sat in the back thinking of something she could do. She was tied up, no way she was getting out. She began to move around to see if she could get loose. No go.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The pilot of the helicopter was talking to Booth, "Sir, where would you like to touchdown. Since it is the crack of dawn and some things are visible do you want to look for something?"

"Yes. A car by the mines." Booth

"Okay, almost there."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Trying to get out was useless for Brennan. She was stuck. She couldn't help but think about how much she wished that she told Booth how she felt. She wanted to be with him always. No more guy hugs, the real thing. That's all she wanted from life. She wanted him. And only him. Life with him would be the best thing one could ever imagine. His gentle touch, and strong arms. She longed to be in his arms again. Him holding her, her holding him. As the men opened the back of the trunk, she didn't think that was going to happen. She knew her fate. She was dead.

_**Ok, it was short, but hey, I have already begun the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**See! Here I am again!! **__****_

Henry climbed into the back of the van. "Hey beautiful. I'm so sorry it didn't work out. What a shame, huh?"

"Go to hell."

He punched her hard in the face, making her bruise ache. He began to rip her dress, exposing her stomach. He took his knife and lightly sliced her. Not a deep wound, but enough to make her bleed and most of all scream. "Don't scream Bitch!" He yelled at her, hitting her with the butt of his gun. "You scream, you die."

She stared into his eyes, and saw death. This man created a living hell for women, and then killed them. She was not going to be another victim. Booth would save her, she knew it.

After man painful beatings, she was untied, and withdrawn from the van. Brian walked her towards the mine. She didn't say a word, she was focused on surviving. She couldn't see where, but in earshot she heard a helicopter. She had hope.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Booth was sitting in the helicopter looking out the window for something. Someone. Where was she? Was she already dead? No, that can't be. He kept looking when he saw a van. "Excuse me, take us down, I got sight on a van, looks like the usual van this guy uses."

"Yes sir. Descending now."

It didn't take long for Booth to grab all his guns and throw on a bullet proof vest, Booth practically hopped out before it touched ground.

With his gun at hand, he ran toward the van, he checked the front and saw no one. He opened the back and saw it filled with blood. He knew it was Bones' but didn't think too hard about it. He was going to find her. He was also going to find Henry. He started running toward the mine.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

They were in the mine now, and Brennan knew this was her last minute. She had to speak up, "Why did you kill those innocent women, Henry?"

"Because they didn't love me."

"How do you know they didn't?"

"They were just a bunch of whores like you. My wife loved me with all her heart and she left. No one does that. True love outlasts, and no one deserves love. Not if I don't."

"So killing women will change that?"

"Don't test me bitch, you are going to die because I can kill you….."BOOM!

Brennan blinked, and opened her eyes to see Henry lying dead on the dirt. Who did it? Brian came running toward her. BOOM! He was dead. She stood there shocked at what happened. She was even more shocked when Booth walked out from the corner. He stood 15 feet from her. Smiling. She smiled back.

He began running to her. Her limping to him. He got to her, and hugged her tightly, swinging her in a circle. The moment was perfect, when he set her down; he took in what she looked like. Bruises everywhere. Stomach badly bleeding.

"Bones! What happened to your stomach?" He sat her on the dirt.

"He cut me." She grimaced.

"Oh my gosh, here." He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his bare chest. She took it in. He bunched up the shirt, and pressed it on her stomach. "Bones, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, shhh." She held his face in her hands, "This is not your fault. It's Henry's. I'm alive, and I am not going to leave you." She smiled. Stroking his cheeks with her thumb.

"Bones, I missed you. I was so worried."

"I did too. I'm just glad that you saved me."

"Let's get you out of here." He grabbed her arms, and helped her stand. He then put his hand across her back, and picked her up."

"Booth, I don't want you to hurt your back, I can walk. I barely even sprung my ankle."

"No, you're not walking. You're hurt. Now keep putting pressing on that wound. We are going to get in the helicopter, and get to the nearest hospital."

"Thank you." She smiled kissing him on the cheek, snuggling closer to him. She quietly whispered to herself, "I love you." Even though he didn't hear it, she knew he loved her too.

3 Days Later Bones was released from the hospital. She needed constant care, and Booth was definitely her man for that. While she was in the hospital, he never left her side, only leaving to sneak her in some good food from the diner. Even with sneaking the food, she still wouldn't eat pie. Typical Bones he thought. Damn, did he miss her.

"Booth, I'm glad I'm home." They were in her apartment. She was on crutches, and he was holding her bag.

"I'm glad you're alive." They shared a smile. Unspoken feelings lingering. "Bones, lets talk." He gestured her to the couch. She set down her crutches against the wall, and he ran over and picked her up before she could start wobbling. He set her down on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. Her back was to him, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Booth." She giggled.

He sat there, listening to her giggles, taking in her scent. Cherishing her presence. He was glad she was back. He knew what he was about to say would change their relationship for the rest of his life. He knew she was the one. He loved her. "Bones, I'm sorry but I can't just be your partner anymore. I want you to be so much more than that. I want to have your beautiful face to wake up to every morning, I want you. I want you every day, and every night. I want to love you; I want to give you everything you have ever wanted. Bones I guess what I'm saying is that..." She shut him up by turning around and closing the limited space there was. She kissed his slowly and softly. It was magic.

They broke apart, and leaned against each other's foreheads. Smiling. "I love you Bones."

She smiled at hearing the three words she thought would never come from his mouth, "I…love you too Booth."

They kissed again but even more passionately. She was alive and safe. He was with her and happy. They were the happiest people on Earth at the moment.

_**FIN!**_

_**Did you like it? I wasn't too sure on how I did. I think it kinda sucks, but tell me otherwise so I know for the future! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed my story, I love you all! Please Review so I can continue to please everyone! **__****_

_**-------MLJ**_


End file.
